


Goemon's First (New Year's) Kiss

by CircusMeister



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Absolutely tooth rotting and self indulgent, Multi, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusMeister/pseuds/CircusMeister
Summary: The gang just pulled off the perfect heist in time to ring in the New Year! Unfortunately no one told Goemon about the New Year's kiss. Oops.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Arsène Lupin III, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, Polygang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Goemon's First (New Year's) Kiss

8:30 pm, New Year's Eve. Paris.

It had been a drearily grey Christmas that year, but tonight, the Parisian air was glittering with softly falling snow. A once in a decade spectacle that made the city of lights ethereal. On the Canal Saint-Martin, a penthouse apartment window was set aglow as its occupants finally returned, kicking the door open giddily.  
“Another flawless operation! And home just in time for some New Year’s binge drinking!” Lupin twirled dramatically before tossing a sack full of stolen euros into a corner, grinning from ear to ear. His cheeks were flushed from the cold and his shoulders were dusted with melting snow, but he seemed too pleased to notice. He hummed as he made his way over to their liquor cabinet.  
“Hmm.” Goemon shook his head and deposited two bags of loot carefully next to Lupin’s. His arms felt heavy after cutting down two dozen gun turrets just an hour earlier, but he couldn’t focus on that. He had to make sure Lupin’s childish excitement didn’t infect him. He crossed to the opposite side of the room and sat cross-legged in his usual spot on the floor.   
“If you call getting strapped to fireworks and nearly being blown up ‘flawless’, we gotta get you some help man.” Jigen laughed around his cigarette. The poor thing had been crushed in the escape and was hanging from his lip nearly totally unrolled. Tossing his bag down on the growing corner pile, he fell onto the couch, splaying his limbs haphazardly across its entire surface. He tried to take a drag from his cigarette, only to have it fall apart entirely onto his shirt. He tossed its remains into the overfilled ashtray on the floor with disgust. “At least Fujiko hasn’t betrayed us yet,” he said peeking out from under the brim of his hat to fix her with an accusing grin.  
“I would never! I can’t believe you would say something like that, Jigen!” Fujiko huffed. She hadn’t been carrying anything so perched herself immediately on the arm of the couch’s matching loveseat. She then produced a large diamond from somewhere on her person, kissed it lightly, then dropped it into her cleavage for safekeeping.  
“Hey! You-”  
“Alright, guys! Let’s get this party started! Champagne?” Lupin swirled around, an expensive bottle in one hand and four glasses held between his fingers in the other. He was in too good a mood to let these two get into another squabble. He set the glasses down on the coffee table in the center of the room.  
“You got any bourbon?” Jigen leaned over, trying to get a better look at what was in the cabinet.  
“Sake is the superior drink for celebrating,” Goemon added, cracking open one eye, also trying to sneak a peek around Lupin. Lupin rolled his eyes with a smile and tossed the champagne onto the loveseat so he could pull two bottles out from the liquor cabinet.  
“I expected as much from you ingrates,” he tossed them gently at his friends. Jigen caught the whisky deftly with one hand, but Goemon almost dropped his sake.  
“Oh, my favourite brand, you shouldn’t have,” Jigen turned the bottle over in his hands admiringly.  
“Thank you,” Goemon said curtly, not wanting to seem too eager. He produced his own sake cup from inside his sleeve and waited for the others to pour their drinks.  
“You just keep that thing on you at all times? Don’t you think it might break?” Fujiko asked, covering up a giggle. Goemon frowned and looked away.  
“I just happened to know that we would be drinking tonight.”  
“And yet you make me buy the booze. I see how it is Goemon,” Goemon didn’t move but Lupin saw his cheeks flush slightly. Lupin laughed and picked up the champagne and offered a glass to Fujiko. “You’ll share a drink with me won’t you, Fujicakes?”  
“Of course,” Fujiko took the offered glass and fluttered her eyelashes. As Lupin set about uncorking the champagne, it exploded with a loud POP! Jigen and Fujiko cheered as Lupin scrambled to catch the shower of foam that spewed into the air with his glass.  
“Probably, shouldn’t have tossed it,” he said sheepishly. He then filled Fujiko’s glass and raised his own. “To a year of being the best in the business! Best thieves, best crew, best family a guy could ask for!” A cry of ‘cheers!’ (and one kanpai) rang up in the apartment and glasses were drained.  
“Didn’t know you were such a friggin’ sap, Lupin,” Jigen chuckled. Lupin tosses himself down into the chair where Fujiko sat and poured them both a second glass.  
“Liar,” Lupin grinned.  
"You’re right, I guess I did know that.” Jigen smiled back at him fondly.  
“We get it, you’re in love,” Fujiko ruffled Lupin’s hair then downed her second glass and held it out for Lupin to refill, “now let’s drink until we wake up in the new year!”  
“That we can agree on!” Jigen took a deep swig of whisky.

8:45 p.m.  
“So you’ve never? Not even once?”  
“A lady never tells.”  
“HA! Some lady!

9:34 p.m.

“Ok, you gotta tell us. Ain’t it breezy? I mean, it’s basically your whole torso out-”  
“I am perfectly capable of controlling-“  
“What are you complaining about? If I had a chest like that, you can bet I’d never wear a shirt either-”  
“As someone who also has a great chest, I understand the choice-”  
“This is highly inappropriate!”  
“No! don’t put it back on!”

10:08 p.m.  
“Hey, can I try on your hat?”  
“You?”  
“Uh, yeah, I’m the one asking.”  
“…”  
“It’s not like I’m gonna break it. It’s a hat”  
“…”  
“Let her try the hat. C’mon Ji-ji~”  
“… y-yeah fine.”  
“Yay! Look at me! I shoot good and I never wash my hair!”  
“Ok never mind, give it back.”

10:53  
“You know, even though it’s so stupid, you trusting her no matter what is kinda endearing. It’s like… unconditional love or something.”  
“Unconditional lust more like.”  
“Aww, don’t say something so unromantic Fujicakes!  
“No, I am inclined to agree with Fujiko.”

11:59  
“Almost midnight, guys!” Lupin slurred. His jacket was thrown to the floor and the tie around his head kept sliding into his eyes. He and Fujiko had gone through the bottle of champagne and switched to red wine. Fujiko had turned the radio on and pulled Lupin into a spirited dance around the apartment. Jigen seemed to be handling his half bottle of whisky pretty well, except for the fact that he had undone his tie and the top buttons on his shirt. However, he was hanging off the couch more precariously than normal and smiling stupidly at nothing in particular, nodding along to the music. That may have had to do with the fact that Goemon had moved to lay his head on Jigen’s lap. His face had gone fully red by his fourth cup of sake and he was nodding off as Jigen ran his fingers idly through his hair. He roused a little when Lupin announced the time. The radio had stopped the music and was now playing the broadcaster's voice though Goemon couldn’t quite make out what they were saying.  
“How ‘bout a kiss for New Years Fujicakes?” Lupin asked, dipping Fujiko low and leaning in. She pressed a finger to his lips.  
“Thirty more seconds Lupin! Patience!” she giggled.  
Jigen’s hand left Goemon’s hair and Goemon stirred properly.  
“Looks like it’s you and me pal.”  
“For what?” Goemon wanted to ask but the radio had begun counting down.  
Five!  
Jigen slid down onto the floor next to him. Oh, hello Jigen~  
Four!  
He was moving closer. Their shoulders were touching. What was going on again?  
Three!  
Oh yeah, it was New Years'. Why was Jigen getting closer?  
Two!  
Jigen was gently holding Goemon’s chin and turning his head. Was this…?  
One!  
Goemon could feel the warmth radiating from Jigen’s face and his eyes closed almost reflexively.  
Happy New Year’s!  
Contact. Goemon’s whole body both tensed and relaxed at the same time. Jigen was kissing him. His beard was scratchy on his face and his lips were chapped. Something in Goemon’s brain lit up brighter than a firework. Was that supposed to happen?

Then it was over. Goemon jumped away and scrambled up the couch.  
“Excuse me? I… Jigen- what?” Goemon felt his face go impossibly redder. He covered his mouth. This was outrageous. That had been… he had…  
“Huh? New Year’s kiss… uh…” Jigen sat stunned on the floor. Lupin and Fujiko were pulled out of their much more intimate kiss by the sound of confused sputtering. “Sorry Goemon, didn’t mean anything by it. We can just forget it.”  
“New Year’s kiss?”  
“Yeah. You never heard of it?” Lupin had walked over and clapped a concerned hand on Goemon’s shoulder. He jumped and Lupin withdrew his hand.  
“Come on Goemon, it’s not like it was your first kiss or anything,” Fujiko said, crouching next to the couch to look up at Goemon. Goemon looked away quickly and Fujiko put her hand to her mouth to cover her shocked gasp. The other two men were not so polite and just looked on with jaws hanging open.  
“Oh no… Goemon, this is the fucking crime of the century,” said Lupin, his face slowly breaking out into a grin as he shook his head. Fujiko was trying very hard to suppress and ‘aww’, she knew Goemon would not take kindly to that.  
“I guess he has been training to be a damn samurai his whole life...” Jigen said, looking dumbfounded. “Really? No one else?”  
Goemon shook his head, unable to look at any of them.  
“How was it?!” Lupin asked excitedly, jumping the couch to sit at Goemon’s side  
“Lupin!” Fujiko chided.  
“…Scratchy.”  
The room went dead silent for a moment, only the quiet radio music playing awkwardly in the background, then Lupin and Fujiko erupted into laughter. Jigen collapsed onto the couch, burying his face in the cushions.  
“It is, isn’t it?!” Lupin guffawed slapping Jigen on the back a couple times and Jigen groaned.  
“… it was nice,” Goemon added. That was too much for Fujiko, who scooped Goemon into a hug.  
“Aww, Goemon!” She cried, holding him close. Then she pulled away and looked him in the eyes. “Can I give you a kiss?”  
Goemon’s eyes flew to the ceiling, the only escape route. He would not be able to answer her the way he wanted if he had to maintain eye contact.  
“If you must,” he managed to cough out. She beamed and planted a lipstick kiss on the corner of his mouth. It was a distinct experience from earlier, but just as nice. Something about it made Goemon’s lips curve up without his permission.  
“Aw, no fair! Goemon, can I kiss ya?” Lupin pouted at him, pulling the puppy dog face that got him what he wanted with Jigen. Goemon resented this attempt at manipulation but answered anyway.  
“I suppose…” Lupin jumped in excitement and planted a huge kiss on his forehead, then peppered his cheeks and finally landed squarely on Goemon’s mouth. Goemon was dumbfounded for a moment but found himself bursting into laughter with the rest of them.  
Jigen was still sitting on the floor, laughing, but still looking a little guilty about what had happened. Goemon extended his arms and made a ‘come here’ motion. Jigen did as he was asked.  
“May I kiss you?” Goemon asked curtly, smiling, and still flushed.  
“Uh, sure. Yeah…if you wanna?” Jigen said, sounding confused. Goemon took Jigen’s chin like he had taken his just minutes before and kissed him very softly. When Goemon opened his eyes, Jigen was bright red.  
“Jigen! You’ve turned Goemon into a kissing machine! We’ll never be able to stop him now!” Lupin howled with laughter and Goemon pushed him off the couch, where he continued laughing on the floor.


End file.
